


When Push Comes to Shove, All of Us Are Monsters

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: One-shot alternative to Season 2 Mikasa kills Christa and Ymir- Attack on Titan





	When Push Comes to Shove, All of Us Are Monsters

When Push Comes to Shove, All of Us Are Monsters

Ymir's Titan hand lunged at Mikasa, but the girl leaped away with superior agility.

With a terrible yandere look in her eyes, Mikasa gritted her teeth and aimed her ODM gear at Reiner's back. "I knew it! I'll have to kill Ymir first!" Using the force of her jets, she lunged at Ymir, spinning her body and blades in a deadly windmill fashion.

"Wait, Mikasa!" Christa exclaimed, using Ymir's hair to swing forward, and placing her between her friend and the raging Mikasa.

Mikasa's eyes widened, stopping her attack just in time, and veering away with her ODM gear to land on the back of Reiner's head.

"Don't kill Ymir!" Christa begged, her voice full of emotion.

"That all depends on Ymir!" Mikasa barked back sharply. "What will it be? I'll kill everyone that gets in my way, so choose!"

Christa stared back for a moment, teeth gritted and eyes wide with horror, then looked down and shut her eyes, shouting, "No, wait! Ymir will be killed unless she does what Reiner and Bertholdt say! She doesn't have a choice!"

Mikasa swallowed hard, suppressing her humanity, and replied harshly. "There's only so many lives that I actually care about. My enemies made deciding that easy six years ago. So… you're mistaken to seek any compassion from me. Because right now, I'm all out of time and room in my heart to care. Christa… do you pick Eren or Ymir? Which is it?"

Christa gulped, feeling nauseous as she tried staring down the terrifying, inhuman glare Mikasa was giving.

"Will you get in my way too?!"

"GRAHH!" Having heard enough from a Mikasa who was clearly losing her mind over Eren, Ymir lifted a claw to try and swat the Scout away.

Mikasa leapt away with a fraction of a second to spare. "Die!" She screamed, slashing away Ymir's other eye, dodging another swipe from Ymir's claw.

Ymir howled, steam rising from both eyes, while Mikasa swung around the back to the nape of her neck. Mikasa's blade swung down as Ymir's Titan weak point- and was abruptly intercepted by another blade swinging upward, knocking her off-balance.

"No, I won't let you hurt, Ymir!" Historia's voice wavered defiantly as the blonde brought her blade to block, first left, then right, with surprising speed, fueled by desperation.

"So you choose Ymir," Mikasa growled fiercely- no terrifyingly. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mikasa screamed, slicing down at the left side of Ymir's neck.

"Please, stop!" Christa yelled rushing forward to block Mikasa's blades. "I beg you- "

MIkasa's swords shattered both Christa and her own blades, but Mikasa's blades had been severed close to the tip, and still had substantial reach. Both swords slashed through Christa's neck, cutting open the smaller girl's carotid vessels and trachea.

Christa tumbled off Ymir, thrashing violently in agony, blood spurting all over her clothes as she both asphyxiated and choked on her own blood going down her windpipe.

"HISTORIA!" Ymir screamed in disbelieving horror, catching the dying girl with her left claw. "NOOOO!"

Ymir leaped onto a firmer position on Reiner's shoulder and lunged at Mikasa with her right claw, gnashing her teeth. "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! I'll tear your to shreds, I'll make your suffer!"

But Mikasa spun out of the way with ease, then began a spiraling attack she'd learned from Levi, and shattered the fingers on Ymir's right hand.

Ymir didn't hesitate, swinging her smoking right stump at Mikasa as she sailed past Ymir's head.

But MIkasa agilely dodged the blow, and soon found herself squarely behind Ymir. In position, Mikasa launched her attack, moving so fast she was barely a blur, and slammed her blades deep into Ymir's nape.

The swords sank so deep, they nearly cut Ymir's human body in three. One sliced through Ymir's body just below the chest, and the other slashed through Ymir's waist, so deep they nearly severed Ymir's hips and legs from the rest of her body.

"ARGHHH!" Ymir let out a scream of agony, and out of control, her Titan tumbled off Reiner's shoulder and plummeted to the ground.

In agony, Ymir managed to lift her head out of her TItan form and looked at the prone body of Christa still clutched in the left claw. "Historia why did you… you stupid…" Tears of grief and guilt poured down her face, the emotional agony of losing her love in such a horrible manner. "I- I just wanted to save you- and I ended up getting you killed. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… Huh?"

Historia's glazed eyes turned toward Ymir and barely managed to mouth voicelessly, "Don't die, Ymir… Please… live… for me..."

Ymir managed a bitter laugh, coughing up blood in the process. "It's… too late. I can only regenerate… so much… It looks like this is the end… of us both…"  
Grief showed in HIstoria's foggy eyes, but she mouthed, "At least… we die together… I… love you, Ymir." Then her eyes closed wearily.

"No," Ymir muttered, then shouted, "I love you too, Historia! I love you!"

HIstoria's head made the tiniest of nods, then lay still.

Smiling and crying at the same time, Ymir's head slumped down and everything went black...


End file.
